jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Jem and the Holograms (film)
Jem and the Holograms (shortened in online promotion as Jem: The Movie) is a live-action full length feature film directed by Jon M. Chu and based on the iconic 1980s animated series, Jem. The film stars Aubrey Peeples as Jem, Stefanie Scott as Kimber, Hayley Kiyoko as Aja and Aurora Perrineau as Shana. Plot Jerrica Benton with her sister Kimber and her foster sisters, Aja and Shana, are trying to find out the secret that their late father Emmett, left for them. In this journey, they will create a rock band called: Jem and The Holograms. Official Synopsis As a small-town girl catapults from underground video sensation to global superstar, she and her three sisters begin a one-in-a-million journey of discovering that some talents are too special to keep hidden. In Universal Pictures’ JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS, four aspiring musicians will take the world by storm when they see that the key to creating your own destiny lies in finding your own voice. Cast *Jem/Jerrica Benton - Aubrey Peeples **Young Jerrica - Isabella Rice *Kimber Benton - Stefanie Scott *Aja Leith - Hayley Kiyoko *Shana Elmsford - Aurora Perrineau **Young Shana - Wynter Perrineau *Rio Pacheco - Ryan Anthony Guzman *Erica Raymond - Juliette Lewis *Aunt Bailey - Molly Ringwald *Zipper - Nathan Moore *Emmett Benton - Barnaby Carpenter *Brad - Nicolas Braun *Sky - Chosen Wilkins *Esteban - Justin Alstair *Britta Phillips - Herself *Samantha Newark - Herself *Christy Marx - Herself Production A announcement video in March 2014, announced that a Jem movie was finally in the works after years of speculation. The producers and directors of the movie also said that they would be crowd sourcing casting choices (they hinted at major characters being cast), or artwork or posters used in the film as Erica Raymond's advertising campaign. Audrey Peeples and Stefanie Scott revealed during an interview that casting was planned months before the announcement of the film, sometime during spring/summer 2013. Likely, the crowd sourcing was publicity for the film (for example, Nathan Moore, who was cast as Zipper, has an IMDb page which proves he is a legitimate actor). Production of the film started on April 22th, 2014 in Van Nuys. On May 19th, the takes were made in downtown Los Angeles and the main scenes were finished on May 24th. Dubbing for the film was completed during post-production, confirmed by Hayley Kiyoko, Stefanie Scott and Audrey Peeples. Reshoots were completed on May 8-13 2015. Screenings and Synopsis Screenings were held sometime around July to August 2014 (the attendees were to sign disclosures). The synopsis for the film: "UNTITLED TEEN MUSICAL - Opening next year from a major studio comes a live action musical fantasy about a young woman who transforms into an over-night internet pop superstar with the help of her besties, a handsome record company babysitter and a mysterious robot with a connection to her past." Quite similarly, casting calls for a similar film called #FAMOUS earlier in the year revealed that Shana was cast as a racially ambiguous character, but Aja was cast as an Asian. Trivia *Mrs. Bailey's character is expanded upon and Molly Ringwald said this about her: "Two of the kids are my own and two are adopted, so I’m like their inspiration." *Jerrica, her sisters and Rio were aged down so the target audience, teens and pre-teens could relate to them. *This is the first incarnation of Jerrica who is not a natural blonde. *Erica is a gender-swapped Eric. *Even though Jerrica said "Show time, Synergy." in the first trailer, it's unknown what will become of Synergy in the movie. *The actress who plays Shana is of bi-racial heritage and generated controversy over the new Shana's lighter complexion, accusing Hasbro of "whitewashing" Shana. *Hayley Kiyoko, who plays Aja in the film, is of Japanese, English and Scottish ancestry. *The music playing at the end of the first trailer is The Story of My Life by One Direction. *Leaked Photo **In late May, pictures of the cast members were leaked, showing a great difference from the teaser poster. Michael Rey, who posted the photo on Facebook, was fired. The photo was soon deleted, but not before making it's way through Tumblr. *The Misfits **Jason Blum has confirmed in an interview with an Italian movie news site that the Misfits won't be in the Jem and the Holograms movie. "They will not be in the film. Since apparently in Italy everyone knows this series better than me, maybe I'll do a preview of the movie here! No, however, there will be but the reason is not related to the rights." Gallery :See: Jem and the Holograms (film)/Gallery Videos Jem And The Holograms - Official Trailer (HD) JEM THE MOVIE TRAILER 2-1438209922|Second trailer EXCLUSIVE!! JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS MOVIE ANNOUNCEMENT Jem The Movie Update 1|The first update about the project Jem and the Holograms Auditions - Nathan Moore **EXCLUSIVE** JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS Casting Announcement JEMthemovie Needs your help!! Assignment 2 External Links *Official site *Cool Trash Category:Film